Crimson Red
by KeeperofOblivion
Summary: A beautiful color, and it was always Tyki's favorite. Oneshot.


This is my first time writing a one-shot. Not to mention, it's about Tyki Mikk. The Noah we all know and love.

Hopefully I did good. Enjoy!

* * *

Tyki's _favorite_ color.

It all started with a simple walk into the village. His cigarette was perched between his long and slender fingers, and he sat down on a bench, discarding his top hat and jacket. It was a hot day. Gentlemen dressed as light as possible, and the women shaded themselves from the sun under their umbrellas.

As he watched the villagers pass by and give him different looks, he thought about each of them. The women always giggled flirtingly whenever they noticed his presence. The men thought of him as a kind, refined gentlemen, and not of some barbarian. To most humans he's ever come across…he was the perfect man.

Most humans, except for those damn exorcists. They have seen him, the real Tyki Mikk. They thought of him as the murderous, sadistic Noah. He didn't mind. He didn't mind because it was always fun feeding on their fear before their doom. And, they were usually right. He wouldn't call himself a murderer; he was just doing everyone a favor and getting rid of the dirtiness of the world.

He remembered the first time when he killed his first exorcist. His body simply trembles thinking about it. The exorcist was an older man, about his forties. What was his name? Abel, no…Adolf, no, that wasn't it either. He couldn't remember the exorcist's name. The man was trying to contain his fear inside, but Tyki could sense it. His smile grew wide, and the man's expression changed instantly. The man didn't know what he was in for. Something raged inside him, and his lust of blood was starting to consume him. He was excited, and ready to use his weapon the Earl made for him. The exorcist charged at him as Tyki extended his arms out. He opened his hands and little butterflies flew out of his palms. The exorcist's screams made Tyki cringe. The Tease tore away his flesh, completely consuming him in a matter of seconds. The Tease returned to his hands, and all that was left behind was his uniform and blood.

The blood was a dark color, and it amused Tyki. It was the color of crimson. He finally spilled blood on the earth, and he couldn't wait to do it again.

He recollected himself from his fondest memory. He got off the bench, put his jacket back on and top hat, and let his feet carry him wherever they went. He wandered outside the village, and led himself to a field. The field was covered in golden wheat and bright wildflowers. He noticed a little girl playing in the field, and her mother was watching her play.

Suddenly, the little girl ran to her mother's side and quivered in fear. Tyki turned his head to see a group of exorcists tempting to kill him. This game was too easy for him. Then he remembered the fun part of ridding of the exorcists, their expressions amused him and their fear only made him want more. He whirled around and stuck his hands out. The exorcists were soon engulfed by a black twister. Tyki enjoyed every moment of their tormenting end. The Tease returned to him, and all that was left was their uniforms and blood.

He turned around, seeing the little girl crying and her mother holding on to her child. This field was much too bright. Tyki knew he needed to change it.

"Run my child, warn the village!" The mother commanded.

Tyki let out a deep chuckle as the child let go of her mother and ran off like a scared puppy. This game was too easy, but he always found humans fascinating. He disliked dirtying his hands, and besides, he needed to have the Tease have some fun once in a while. As the Tease tore off the mother's flesh, he fetched the small child. The child struggled to escape, but it was too late. Soon, both the mother and the child were devoured by his lovely pets. As they returned to him, he observed the field.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself. The wheat and flowers were stained by the beautiful liquid. Most humans would be horrified by the gory sight. Tyki, different from most humans, would admire its beauty. He fixed his jacket and continued walking away from the village. He felt some emptiness as he left the field of red. He wanted to just lie down in that field and admire the dark liquid up close.

As the sky turned an amber tone, he remembered there's always tomorrow. There will plenty more next time. Maybe the blood will shine even more. Tyki ran his tongue over his lips. He could just taste it. His body quivered in the anticipation.

Crimson red would be Tyki Mikk's favorite color, always and forever more.


End file.
